Opposites Attract
by chick-a-tee-in-ur-face
Summary: They were born from different sides of the track. Serena, young, rich, beautiful and engaged finds herself locked up in a room for a WHOLE weekend with none other than mystery boy Darien from the streets. Can they put their differences aside and help each
1. Friday Afternoon

Opposites Attract

AN: Hey, I know most of you don't bother to read this but I thought I might must say that I got this idea for my story from reading several other similar pieces. I tried to make it different though.

Disclaimer: SM does not belong to me.

Chapter One: Friday Afternoon

Serena's POV

            "Oh Sere, it's beautiful."

            "I can't believe you're getting married."

            "Who would have thought you would be the first?"

            These were the remarks that flew around me as soon as I extended my hand to flaunt my ring in their faces. I was grinning from ear to ear, a surge of pride flushing my slightly tinted cheeks. My friends were staring at the diamond on my finger with sparkling eyes.

            "How?" Mina asked tearing her gaze away from my finger for less than a second to ask me. "How did he ask?"

            I felt my face brighten. Finally, permission to rub in my lucky fortune in their faces. "He asked me at his concert last Friday in front of everyone." I saw their eyes widen and I felt myself go giddy with delight. "He dedicated this really romantic song to me and when he finished he got down on his knee and asked me to marry him. I was shocked I couldn't move until someone from behind pushed me on the stage. I wouldn't have believed it myself if he hadn't pulled out the ring and showed it to me." I sighed as I remembered those few memorable moments, when I was sure that I had died and gone to heaven.

            "You are so lucky, Seiya is so romantic." Lita exclaimed staring at me with wonder in her jade green eyes. Mina was still admiring my ring still taking her time to let the idea that I'm going to be married sink in.

            "It's about time he asked. I thought you would have grown into an old maid before he got the nerve." Raye said smiling at me, tossing her raven locks over her shoulder. I shrugged the comment off. I was in too much of a good mood to let her get to me. But Amy surprised me.

            "Are you sure you want to do this Serena?" My head snapped around so fast I could have sworn I did a full three hundred and sixty. Amy blushed under my scrutiny. The other three also dropped what they were doing to stare at her. "I mean, I know you two have been together for three years now but you're only nineteen. I just thought that maybe...never mind." 

            I stared at the top of Amy's head as she played with her fries. I was gaping at her my jaw had dropped down to the floor. Okay, I admit Amy had a point. She was always reasonable and I was only nineteen with my whole life ahead of me. But I still couldn't believe she would have been the one to say that. I thought she could at least be happy for me.

            "No, I would like to hear what you have to say?" I said dryly, my lips in a grimace and my eyes narrowing at her.

            Amy looked at me horror stricken. "It's just...I mean..." She stammered. For the first time in her life Amy couldn't find any words in her long list of vocabulary to say what she wanted to say. In another situation I would have pointed that out but I wanted to know what her objections were. I had a fair idea what she was going to say but I wanted to hear it none the less. "Go on..."

            "Sere, you're so young. We all are. I have nothing against Seiya, I think he's great. It's just...I don't think he treats you with enough respect. Are you sure you can be happy with him? I know you want a big family...but does he? Will he be willing to give up his music touring to stay with you? What if something happens and he's half way across the world?"

            I was stunned. That was not what I was expecting and what did she mean Seiya didn't treat me with enough respect. And of course I would be happy with him. I've been happy with him the last three years we were together. 

            "Look Ames, I know you only want what's best for me but I am happy. I'm even happier now than I ever have been. I'm sure Seiya would want kids and he looks after me. I want to get married to him, have his children because I love him and he loves me."

            Amy looked at me wistfully. I guess she was still having problems getting use to the idea. Then she smiled. "I wish you all the happiest then. Congratulations." She said softly. 

            I smiled at her returning to my banana split. My spirits had lifted a little but not enough to get her words out of my mind. _I don't think he treats you with enough respect. Are you sure you can be happy with him?_ I sighed, of course. But why was there this tightening feeling in the pit of my stomach. 

            "Serena, you coming? We're leaving tonight at six." I heard Lita's voice breaking my train of thoughts. 

            "No, I'm going to spend the weekend with Seiya." I said some  what unenthusiastically. I did want to go with them. We had been planning this road trip for a while now but Seiya wanted me to stay. I couldn't begin to wonder why, especially since he was going to be at rehearsal most of the time. I sighed again. "You guys go and have fun for me."

            I tuned out as I heard them making plans. It sounded so exciting and it was dampening my mood. A small frown creased my forehead. Why didn't Seiya understand? I guess I was too absorbed in my thoughts to even notice that someone had walked in until I felt the itching feeling that I was being watched. I looked up, my frown deepening as a pair of midnight blue eyes stared straight back at me.

~ * ~

Darien's POV

            I walked into the crown arcade like I always did everyday about this time. In habit I walked towards the counter, sat down in my usual seat and banged on the counter. "Yo Drew...I'd like some service here."

            A blonde head poked around the back, he looked pretty flustered. "Coffee." I said grinning at him not missing the look of annoyance in his eyes.

            "Coming up Dare, just wait a sec. I'm having some problems with the storage door."

            I heard some shuffling, a loud bang and a couple of cursing before Andrew finally showed up wiping his hand on his apron. "One coffee espresso coming up."

            I leaned back and scoured the room for possible targets who would be worthy of my attention. As per usual girls were eyeing me, drooling at me seductively trying to persuade me to take the empty seats by their side. I flashed them my most heart melting smile and then finally my gaze lingered on a certain blonde who seemed to be deep in thought. I groaned inwardly. I didn't need this. Suddenly she looked up and saw me staring at her. She glared at me, which I found amusing.

            "Well if it isn't little miss perfect. You here to see how the real world fares?" I asked sneering at her. "And you better lose the make-up. It makes you look like a monkey. Oh wait, that's just your face." She shot me one of her death glares when I said that. Inside I pictured myself throwing my head back, laughing so hard and clutching at my sides. But on the outside I remained cool with total composure a smirk playing on the corner of my lips.

            "What would you know what a monkey looked like Darien." I heard her scoff. "You couldn't even tell the difference between you face and your arse." 

            My face faltered for a bit. Just a bit. I wasn't going to let her know that she had gotten to me. Her friends were trying so hard not to laugh but you could tell the way they were going on.

            "And what a cute arse it is too huh Serena. Why I didn't know you liked to admire it so much." I drawled. So I shifted in my seat to give her better access to the sight of my behind. I smiled in triumph as I saw her face redden slightly then as quickly as it had come it was gone.

            "You call _that_ an arse?" She replied mockingly. She looked at me cocking one of her perfectly shaped brows and slowly got up. "_This_ is what I call an arse, so watch it walking away from _you_." I watched her walk of course as she swayed her hips enticingly and finished off with a small well polished pivot. She flashed me one of her superior smiles. I must say I was impressed, not everyone could pull something that simple with elegance radiating sexual vibes. Most of the guys in the room had also stopped doing what ever it was they were doing just to watch her.

            Before I could pull out a remark at her little performance Andrew had showed up with my coffee. He had such impeccable timing. "One coffee espresso. Black with no sugar and cream." He said placing the steaming mug in front of me. "Just the way you like it."

            "Thanks Drew, you're a life saver." I said beaming at him.

            "You want anything else with that?"

            "No. Maybe later…after I've worked up an appetite." I winked at him and he must have gotten my meaning because he disappeared to the back shaking his head and mumbling incoherent words. Then his head popped back round the corner.

            "Hey you coming this weekend Dare? We're leaving at six. I'm actually considering closing the arcade early today so I can get ready. The show is supposed to be really good."

            I looked at him questioningly. "It must be good if you're actually closing the place for the whole weekend…what's up? Can't find anyone to take your eighteen hour shifts?"

            "More like I don't trust leaving my baby in the hands of an amateur. Even if it means losing a little business."

            "Reasonable enough. Okay back to the question at hand. I think I'll take a raincheck this weekend. I have a lot of work to catch up on."

            "Suit yourself man." Then he was gone again.

I would have been quite content sitting here drinking my coffee and reading the paper if the sound of bubbling laughter hadn't caught my attention. It was Serena…and she was in the arms of someone, smiling one of her rare smiles I never saw.

~*~

Serena's POV

            I had shown that pompous arrogant beanbag that I wasn't one to be messed with. My little show had him and half the male population in the arcade drooling all over me. I flashed him one of my practiced superior smiles mocking him, just daring him to pick up the challenge. But then Andrew showed up with his order and he had completely ignored me. In normal circumstances I would have been furious, nobody ever ignored me. I just shrugged at least he was off my back. I was about to return to my seat when I felt two arms encircle around my waist and lips brush against my ear.

            "Hey beautiful. Missed me?"

            I knew that silky voice and the familiar scent around him. I felt my heart doing flip flops as his lips left small wet kisses down my neck. His warm breath was tickling my nerves. "Because I sure as hell missed you."

            "But you saw me this morning, after breakfast. And you called me before lunch." I said lightly smiling up at him.

            "I miss every second I'm not spending with you." He purred before capturing my lips in a soft kiss. I laughed jovially and smiled one of my brightest smiles I only ever used when I was happy. 

            "You're such a romantic." I whispered my fingers tracing invisible lines on his chest. "And I couldn't be happier now that you're here."

            "Good. And I've been thinking. I don't think it's fair of me to deprive you from going on that road trip with your friends. It's only the weekend right?"

            I was astounded. "You really mean that?"

            "Sure I do. And we can make up for lost time when you get back."

            I jumped into his arms and hugged him so hard. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you." I murmured. He chuckled softly kissing me on my forehead.

"How about some lunch? You hungry?"

            "Well I've already eaten but I can always have a second helping." I told him pulling him towards the table a huge grin on my face. The girls were eyeing me under their lashes with suspicious looks on their faces.

            I stopped when I felt him stiffen. "What's wrong?"

            Seiya looked me over a slight frown on his features. "Serena I don't think it's a good idea you eating so much. You're putting on weight."

            I was stumped and one of my hands flew to my flat stomach. "You think I'm getting fat." I croaked. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

            "No Sere, I just think you're putting on a little weight. When we get married the PR will be all over us and I just want you to look beautiful for the cameras."

            "But you never had a problem with my eating before." I told him in a matter of fact tone. "Why now?"

            "Because before I wasn't sure we were getting married." He said through gritted teeth, his jaw tightening.

            I glanced at my friends expressions to see what they were thinking. Mina looked dumbfounded and Rei was glaring at him, her violet eyes burning. Lita had a frown on her face, her fists clenched and Amy seemed to be avoiding eye contact with me. My eyes dropped to my stomach.

            "All right Seiya. If you think I should lose some weight I will." I said in a small tight voice. Suddenly I heard a deep chuckle and all thoughts left my mind as I glared at the conceited egotistical jerk.

~ * ~

Darien's POV

I never would have thought that Serena of all people could actually find and keep a boyfriend and get married to him none the less. It was some what difficult to believe and phew…if looks could kill I would be roasting in hell right now the way she was glaring at me.

I had unintentionally been listening to their conversation which at first was making me sick to the core and then things turned interesting. I made a point to look her up and down scrutinizing her appearance as if considering her as a possible candidate for the next 'super model' of the world contest.

Her boyfriend had seen me and was baring his teeth pulling her closer to him. I just smirked at his useless tactics. As if I would touch the snotty she thinks she's all that tooth pick in his arms.

"I didn't know you were into anorexic girls Seiya." I said my gaze not leaving Serena. "If you make her lose any more weight she's going to look like a tooth pick." I had in fact succeeded in making her blush again and making him tighten his hold on her.

"At least I know how to keep a girl. Not like the floozies you've leeched on." He said eyeing the red head who found her way to the seat next to mine.

"So, I prefer my women to have curves and a feisty attitude, especially in bed." I retorted my gaze lingering over the chick's body which was barely covered, my eyes resting on her chest. She flashed me one of her alluring smiles.

"You like what you see honey?" she purred leaning in closer.

"Oh yeah. And the view is getting better all the time." I said ignoring the couple to give the red head my full attention. Unfortunately Seiya wasn't going to make it easy for me.

"Why don't you just go and crawl back in the hole you came out of?" he hissed. "Instead of burdening the world with your polluted presence."

I gripped my mug making the effort not to break his nose. He was smirking at me, a look of triumph in his eyes. I saw the look of surprise on Serena's face before it quickly diminished. They were both perfect for each other.

"I would but I think your mother would miss me." I replied in a controlled voice, glaring at him. I wanted to laugh at the disgusted look on his face before it swiftly changed into one of pure hatred but I was too riled up to make sport of it. The air in the room had suddenly gone tense.

"You are white trash Shields. You were born from white trash and you talk like one. You will be nothing more than that." Seiya said loudly. I heard the gasps coming from all of the girls at his outburst. My grip had tensed around my mug.

"You had best move yourself from my face before I give you a face lift." I growled ignoring the pain that seared through my arm as the mug broke shards of glass slicing my hand, hot water burning my skin.

"I'll see you later Sere, I've suddenly lost my appetite." I heard him say before planting one last kiss on her lips. He glared at me then left.

Andrew had by this time cleared the broken mug and was making an effort to clean the counter. "Dare, why don't you go to the back and clean up your wounds. You're bleeding all over the place." He muttered giving me a cloth.

Serena cleared her throat. "Darien I'm so sorry I…"

"Thanks Andrew. I won't be having anything to eat. If I don't see you later have a great time." I managed to say pushing the red head away from me ignoring Serena's pained look. "I'll talk to you Monday."

I felt the cloth moisten and winced when I touched a shard of glass that was logged inside my palm. 'Ouch! What the?' I looked down and found I had hit my toe on a brick. 

"What was Andrew doing with a brick in here?" I cursed. I shoved the brick away to a corner with my foot and walked inside the storage room looking for Andrew's first aid box. After a lot of rummaging I found the rusted red box and went about to clean my wound. I must have been in a lot of pain because I didn't hear the door shut with a silent click.

~ * ~

Serena's POV 

            Oh my god. The room was still tense from the conflict between Darien and Seiya. I was kind of upset that Seiya had to sink to a low calling Darien white trash and I was really impressed with the way Darien handled it. By the look on his face I was sure he was trying not to lunge at Seiya and kill him right here.

            I sank in my seat with a heavy sigh. For the first time in my life I felt guilty. Maybe even sorry for Darien Shields. I still couldn't get the hurt look in his eyes out of my head and Seiya's harsh words was thrumming through my mind giving me a head ache.

            "Why I should go and pound some common sense in Seiya's head. The nerve he had." Lita bit out her knuckles white.

            "Talk about unfair play. That was a new low, even for Seiya." Raye snapped.

            "Hey, don't listen to him Sere. He doesn't know what his talking about. You're not fat." Mina reassured me.

            "Thanks guys, but I think he's right. I haven't been watching my weight lately." I replied rubbing my temples. "And I know Seiya was a bit offensive, but he's really very nice and Darien did provoke him."

            "That's still no excuse." Raye responded a hint of malice in her voice. "But I suppose you had better defend him since he is your future husband." Future husband. Why didn't that make me happy? I stared at my ring with a sad expression.

            "Serena, we're going now. Do you want to come?" Amy's quiet voice asked.

            I shook my head. "No, I'll catch up with you all later. I want to talk to Andrew." I smiled at them to let them know I was alright.

            "Okay, have fun. We'll see you Monday." Lita added getting her gear together. That's when I remembered about the road trip. I swivelled in my seat but they had already gone out the door. I just shrugged.

            "I'll surprise them this afternoon when I show up." I muttered still gazing at the ring as brilliant lights reflected of its many flat surfaces. Now to find Andrew so I can get my gear packed.

            The arcade was emptying. There were only a few people still on the machine games. Andrew wasn't around. 'Must be at the back.' I mused.

            I found the door to the back room open but no one was around. "Andrew." I called out. I heard some muffling noises behind the storage door and thought maybe he was there taking an inventory on his stock. I opened the door and stepped in. The air seemed to be filled with some foul stench mixed with something else. I scrunched up my nose in distaste. 

"Andrew." I called out quietly. There was a noise around some shelves and the sound of scurrying feet. I walked towards the noise and almost…_almost…collided into someone. It was Darien._

"No." he yelled looking at something behind my shoulders. He scurried past me towards the closing door but the door had shut just as he made it there. He turned around and looked at me fiercely.

"You idiot. Why didn't you stay by the door? Do you know how rude it is just walking into a room without permission." He yelled at me.

All my previous feelings of sympathy towards him swiftly dissolved. "You have no right calling me an idiot. Who do you think you are?"

"Do you have any idea what you just done?" he said through clenched teeth. He pointed at the door and told me exactly what he thought I had done.

I could feel all the colour in my face drain away. "What?" I said meekly. I did a quick pivot and ran to the door and felt for the door knob. Wait a minute…there was no door knob. I groaned so loudly and banged my head against the door. This was not good.

AN: So what do you think? Read and Review!!!! Please!!!!


	2. Friday Night

Title: Opposites Attract

AN: WOW!!! Thank you EVERYBODY for reviewing. All I can say is WOW!!! I hope you like my next chapter. It's not as good but at least it's something. Enjoy…

Disclaimer: SM does not belong to me

Chapter Two: Friday Night

Serena's POV

"This is not happening. This is not happening." I said repeatedly under my breath. "Andrew will come around soon, hear me knocking and open the door. Then I can go see my friends and won't have to stand your incessant teasing."

"Give it up already Hayes. You're giving me a head ache." Darien said sitting with his head against the far wall. "And besides, it's useless. Andrew closed the arcade early today."

"What! Why?" I screamed facing him.

"He's going with a couple friends to see the Eminem concert on Sunday. He won't be back until Monday afternoon."

"But who's going to run the place while he's gone?"

"No one. He's not comfortable entrusting his arcade to anyone, even for a weekend." I watched Darien run his good hand through his raven locks. 

"What about you? Someone should be missing you and your mother would send out a search party the second she finds you gone." I didn't miss the sarcasm in his tone even if what he said was a little bit of the truth.

"No." I said sadly shaking my head. What mess did I get myself into this time? "My friend's thinks I'm spending the weekend with Seiya…" at the mention of his name Darien grimaced. "And Seiya thinks I went with my friends on a road trip. We were going to spend the whole weekend at the Coast."

"How did that happen?" he asked a puzzled expression on his face.

"It's a long story. Don't ask." I told him. I crossed my arms together feeling a light chill run down my spine. 

"At least we won't go hungry." I said trying to lighten the mood. Darien snorted at me before resting back and closing his eyes. I watched him for a few minutes thinking he had gone to sleep. 

He was a stark contrast next to Seiya. His dark raven hair fell messily over his face covering a good portion of his midnight blue eyes. His black shirt clung to his body showing his ripples of well-toned chest. His black leather jacket gave him personality sitting on his shoulders quite well. He had on a pair of faded jeans and a rather nice pair of nike shoes. 

He was a total mystery to me. No known parents, no known background, just that he lived at a rundown old building at the 'cheap' side of town. What he did for a living was beyond me. I don't even think Shields is his last name.

I took a look around the storage room. My new home until someone finds us. It wasn't really that small but it was crammed with stock that it took up a lot of space. It was pretty much like walking down at least two aisles at the supermarket. I found an empty space a little way from Darien and made myself comfortable. It was going to be a long night.

~ * ~

Darien's POV

In all the plans I had made for this weekend, this was not one of it. Getting locked in the storage room by myself was all right. I could handle that. But getting locked with Serena…oh god. That was a nightmare.

I leaned my head against the wall cursing my stupidity, Andrew's words repeating itself in my mind. _Be there in a sec, I'm having problems with the storage room door…storage room door…_ I sighed at least it could have been worse. I peeped through my lidded eyes seeing Serena staring at me and groaned. Correction, it already is worse. I opened my eyes and saw her walking around the room hugging her arms to herself before settling between the boxes of chocolate syrup and coffee beans. 

She was wearing a baby blue spaghetti strapped sleeveless dress that hugged at her bodice and stopped just above her knees. My eyes had lingered down her long slender creamy legs past her perfectly curved ankles to see that she was wearing some white sandals. Her long honey blonde hair was pinned to the sides with moon clips and was wearing a matching necklace. Her ears had star studs.

I couldn't see her eyes because they were closed but all in all, she looked quite good. Then again, she was a 'lady' in training. An about to be married 'lady' in training. So I suppose she had the means and the will to look good at what ever cost. 

If she had been any other person, perhaps someone I could tolerate, being locked up would have been a good opportunity to get to know her better. But she was Serena Hayes. Daughter of the highly influential Mr. Ken Hayes and esteemed Mrs. Ilene Hayes. If they knew I was locked alone with their oh so perfect daughter they would no doubt have me thrown in jail. I just laughed at the irony of it all.

"Why are you laughing? You can't possibly think that the situation we are in is at all amusing." Serena's sharp voice asked.

I turned my gaze at her and was staring at an annoyed pair of crystal blue eyes.

~ * ~

Andrew's POV

            I'm sure I left the storage room door open. But I have been busy all day. I probably did close it and forgot I did. That made sense. I had just finished clearing the tables and wiping down the games with twenty-five minutes to spare. I dropped the cleaning cloth in its place and turned to leave when I heard laughing. Well I could have sworn I heard laughing but the arcade was empty. I shrugged. Probably my imagination. Oh, and I got to remember to get the door fixed when I get back.

            "Yo, ready Drew." Someone from behind me called out.

            "Yeah, just a sec. I have to put the alarm system on." I punched in the code and hopped into the empty passenger seat.

            "We're going to pick up Ken. Oh, and is Dare coming or what?"

            "Nah, he says he has a lot of things to catch up on." I replied. "Man you should have seen him today. He was about ready to kill Seiya."

            Chad raised a brow at me inquiringly. "The hot shot singer?"

            "The one and only. Phew…the tension between those two could have electrified anyone within a ten-foot radius. He broke one f my mugs and was bleeding all over the place yet he didn't seem to have felt a thing."

            "Sounds like Dare." Chad said putting the indicator on and taking a left turn. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes trying to relax. "You know he's going to marry Serena?"

            "You said what?" Chad shouted looking at me as if my nose had grown longer. 

            'Yep, I heard the girls talking about it and saw the ring myself on her finger. A nice piece of rock too." I opened my eyes to peep at him. His expression still hadn't changed.

            "Wow! And she's only what seventeen."

            "Nineteen." I corrected him. I rested my head back again and let the silence envelope me. Chad was quiet too. Probably thinking how someone like Serena could marry someone like Seiya.

                ~ * ~                      

Serena's POV

            I couldn't for the life of me see how the situation we were in was at all humorous. He must have some twisted way of thinking. I stared at him quite annoyed until we made eye contact and I felt my breath caught in my throat. I had never noticed it before but he had the deepest blue eyes I had ever seen. They were so intense I felt myself drowning in his blue orbs. I looked away quickly before I completely lost myself and hid my face from his view. I could feel my cheeks burning as the blush deepened with embarrassment.

            "I was laughing at the irony of the situation." I heard the smooth male tenor of his voice, but it didn't have its usual sarcasm.

            After I was certain the colour on my face had returned to normal I chanced to look at him. He was staring at me intently, "I was just thinking about your…lover boy's reaction if he found out you were locked in a room with…the likes of me. Not to mention your parents."

            I grimaced at the truth of his words. What would they think? Oh god, the impropriety of it all. And Seiya? He would certainly be furious…maybe furious enough to call off the wedding if he thought that I had betrayed him. I wouldn't blame him, it is only a natural reaction to think like that after learning I had spent a whole weekend with Darien and quite alone…unsupervised…it was just unheard of. He may even think that I lied to him about the road trip with my friends and had set this thing up. I groaned loudly and hid my face in my hands.

            "You don't have to worry about impropriety." I heard him saying, as if he had just read my mind. "I wouldn't touch you if my life depended on it."

            I snapped my head up and gasped. "And what is that suppose to mean?" I said with enough vehemence to get a startled look in his face, which he quickly covered up. "I'm not good enough for you am I?"

            "It means exactly what it means." He retorted, his eyes narrowing slightly. "I may be a lot of things but I am not one to cohort with your kind. Just because I have to put up with you while we're stuck in here doesn't mean I have to like you. As soon as that door is opened I'm out of here and I'll be forgetting this ever happened."

            I didn't know why his words would upset me so much. I couldn't understand it. In fact I should have been glad that he wouldn't try anything on me while we were stuck here and yet…yet there was a sense of something I couldn't quite determine. My heart felt heavier but I didn't say a word in case I betrayed my own thoughts.

            "Good." I uttered keeping my gaze on the floor, "Keep your filthy self away from me. Try anything funny and I'll have a restraining order on you so fast you wouldn't know what hit you."

            I didn't see the expression on his face when I had said this as my gaze was still on the floor, which with every minute I was finding quite interesting. I felt ashamed as soon as the words had come out of my mouth. But I won't apologize. I won't. Suddenly the room had gone eerily quiet. Too quiet. I looked up to see what Darien was getting up too. He was gone! 

            "Darien!" Oh god, I thought the door was locked. How did he get out? "Darien!" I was starting to feel kind of edgy. The emptiness in the room was quite disconcerting. I hated the feeling of being alone.

~ * ~

Darien's POV

            I was fighting the urge not to lunge and strangle the life out of her…the ingrate. Here I was trying to be nice, telling her at least she wouldn't have to worry about her damned propriety and she goes and insult me. I kept my hands firmly by my side clenching and unclenching them, my knuckles turning white.

            I had never hit a lady before, and I wasn't going to start now. Who does she think she is? The snotty airhead is going to drive me insane knowing what blondes are like. I sighed and pushed myself on to my feet. I started to pace the floor walking around just looking out for something. I didn't know exactly what I was looking for but it was something. Then I saw it, sticking out like a sore thumb amongst the stock of food. A portable radio! Yes, at least it would keep me entertained and maybe I won't have to listen to her whining all the time.

            I grabbed for the radio and started fiddling with some buttons, which I found difficult having only one good hand. Damn! It didn't work. I looked around the place for some tools and spied a screwdriver. Walking deliberately towards it I started to unscrew the nuts on the bottom of the radio and took a look inside. I started fiddling with some wires and tried to turn it on again. Damn! Still nothing. I was concentrating so hard at what I was doing that I practically jumped from my shoes when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Serena!

            "Why did you ignore me Darien?" I heard her say whimpering slightly. "I thought you had gone and left me here by myself."

            I was shocked. I didn't know how to reply. She really didn't like being alone. I saw the look of sadness in the mists of her eyes. Her large innocent blue pools seemed to slice through my very soul sending shivers down my spine. I felt the need to pull her into my arms and keep her there where I know she would be safe. I quenched that need like it was a cockroach flattened by the sole of my shoes.

            Up close she was something else…almost surreal. My throat felt parched and my eyes kept falling down to linger on her slightly pouting lips. So full…so sensuous. I looked down at the radio pieces in my hand trying to clear my thoughts. What was I thinking? I think I'm already having effects of insanity.

            "Darien, I know we have our differences but I'm willing to call a truce until we get out of here. I- I don't like being alone." She admitted.

            I stared at her pleading face, her trembling hand still on my shoulder and nodded. "Truce then."

            I saw the relief wash through and her face brighten. She flashed me one of her smiles…not her brilliant one I saw her give Seiya earlier but a sincere one. My heart had quickened a bit when she smiled at me like that and all of a sudden I was wishing she would smile at me like she would smile at Seiya. I felt myself wanting to make her happy, to see her smile and her eyes light up in excitement. To know her.

            Wait! There I was going again. What was she doing to me? I had to be careful around her in case I got infatuated with her. I couldn't afford that…not now.

~ * ~

Mina's POV

            "Whooo! Yeah! This is going to be so much fun." I said glancing back at the girls from the passenger seat of Raye's red convertible. My long blonde hair flew around my shoulders as the wind whipped past us. "It's a shame Serena couldn't come with us."

            I noticed Amy blush and pretended not to hear me while she watched the scenery whiz pass us. I couldn't read the expression of her eyes because they were hidden behind her sunglasses. 

Lita looked up at me through her sunglasses. "Yeah!"

            "She misses out on getting a tan." Raye said not taking her eyes of the road, the scarf keeping her long raven locks in place. "I suppose when one gets married they don't get the liberties most single women have."

            I smiled in understanding of Raye's 'wise words'. "Still it would be nice to have a boyfriend to hold you and love you and make you feel safe."

            "Yeah!" Lita replied dreamily, before leaning her head back on the seat to tan her face. I just smiled at her knowingly. It wasn't like Lita just to give one-word answers so she must have been thinking about something.

            "I wonder where she is?" I said my brow knitting together. "I tried calling her before we left but she didn't pick up her extension."

            "Maybe she was with Seiya." Raye said.

            "I would have preferred it if she came and said good bye to us first. She's going to see Seiya all weekend." I sighed and thought that Lita had a great a idea and leaned my head back on the headrest. "I wonder what she's doing now." I murmured closing my eyes to rest a bit.

~ * ~

Serena's POV

            I was sitting in one of he empty spaces turning the ring around my finger absentmindedly when I sneezed. I smiled, one of my friends was probably thinking about me. My mind heard the sounds of waves crashing to the beach and the sound of laughter ringing through the air. The feeling of sadness and being alone crept up my spine making me shiver. I felt someone hands brushing my shoulder and the weight of a jacket wrapped around me.

            "Here, you can wear this to keep yourself warm." He said. My heart quickened a beat. He was so close. His eyes were a dark mesmerising blue set in his finely sculpted face. "It's getting dark now, and it'll probably get colder."

            "What about you?" I stammered getting my senses back together. "Won't you get cold?"

            He shrugged his broad shoulders and went back to working his 'little project' trying to get the radio to work. I watched him fascinated. His muscles tensed could be clearly seen through his tight fitting shirt. He looked so focused on what he was doing. My eyes lingered on his lips, which was set in a firm line and travelled down his body once more taking a more appreciative look. I looked up and saw he was looking at me with a knowing look and I blushed looking away quickly. Damnit! I am an engaged person. Get your act together Serena.

            "You hungry?" The voice startled me and Darien was standing a few feet in front of me holding out a can of coke and what looked like a sandwich.

            "It's not much but there isn't anything in here I can use to warm the hotdogs." 

            "No this is fine." I said holding out my hand. Just then my stomach grumbled out loud as if it knew it was time to eat. I blushed profusely. "Thank you." I murmured not looking at him.

            I took a swig of my coke and a huge bite of the fairy bread sandwich Darien had so kindly made me. I hadn't realised I was so hungry. I went to take another bite when I felt Darien's eyes bore into me. 

            "Slow down Hayes, you'll choke yourself." He said.

            I gobbled down the piece lodged in my throat and took a swig of my coke ignoring him. "Why don't you just call me Serena instead of every other name you seemed to have conjured up."

            Darien just stared at me for a long moment not saying anything, making me feel uncomfortable. He didn't reply but took a swig of his coke. "I don't think your devoted sorry excuse of an ass would like me even mentioning your name. He would think I would be tainting your name."

            "Darien, don't." I said putting my sandwich down, my appetite completely diminished. "You can call me what ever you want just don't bring my boyfriend into this."

            "Don't you mean your fiancé?" he muttered, his nose flaring. "And I did not bring him into this. He brought it on himself when he called me white trash."

            The room had gone so quiet you could slice it with a blunt butter knife.

AN: Well??? What did ya think??? I know, same ol' same ol'. By the way…a warning that chapter three might not be up for a while. I'm coming into the last few weeks of term where all the teachers deem it fit to pile our assessments and tests and exams so it all coincides. Probably testing us mentally to which of us can pass without having a mental breakdown…ooh, I'm blabbering. Well, you know the drill. R & R !!


	3. Saturday Morning

**_Opposites Attract_**

AN: Soz 4 long wait. Hope u enjoy.

Disclaimer: SM does not belong to me.

**Chapter Three: Saturday Morning**

Darien's POV

            I dropped the screwdriver in frustration and rushed my hand through my hair. The old piece of junk was scattered around the floor in front of me. I had spent the better part of the morning pulling it to pieces to see if anything small was missing or if something had lodged into the radio by mistake but everything was there and in good working order. I sighed again. I couldn't figure it out.

A small murmur from across the room called my attention to the small blonde bundle wrapped in my jacket. I frowned, annoyed at myself for giving her my nice warm jacket while I froze to death during the night. Just then she turned over facing my direction and I held my breath in expecting her to open her eyes any minute. She didn't. I stared back at the pieces of the radio in front of me trying to concentrate but I kept glancing at her. She looked so calm, peaceful in sleep…more beautiful. Her long golden tresses fell around her majestically framing her delicate lithe body. Her lips looked soft and yielding and I found myself wondering what she would taste like. Probably delicious, she certainly looked delicious. I scowled at myself. She wasn't the type of girl I would go for. I tended to find women with voluptuous curves to my liking, like the red head I met the other day. 

Serena was an innocent.  I could see it in her eyes, her naivety. Her body looked firm with a small hint of some curves at all the right places. Her breasts were not quite full yet and her hips suggested at something…the corner of my mouth tilted up as I recalled the way she walked…so enticingly sexy…definitely suggested at something.

I travelled down the length of her body with an appreciative grin, my eyes narrowed at the diamond ring on her left hand. I stiffened, my heart tightening as unwanted memories flooded my mind with long forgotten images.

_"She's just a child!"_

_"She's your match __Darien__."_

_"I don't love her!"_

_"You will learn to love her."_

_"I'm going to marry Anne."_

Darien frowned. _Anne! She had been his whole life, his reason for living, and his reason for running away. Anne with her big almond eyes and her bright smile, Anne with her long mane of chocolate hair that cascaded down around her face, resting on her shoulders, Anne with her voluptuous curves that could tempt him to give his soul to the devil, Anne who had walked out on him without even a second glance._

I returned my gaze back to the sleeping bundle. What would it have been if…I shook my head. Get some sense Darien. No use thinking what could have been. You have to focus on the future, not the past. Still, I found myself staring at her, wishing she would open her eyes so I could see the ocean blue depths of her soul.__

            As if she knew someone was willing her to open her eyes, Serena stirred, bringing me back to my senses. I quickly focused on the pieces in front of me, colour flooding my cheeks. Somehow looking at her like that while she was sleeping made me feel guilty. An emotion I don't quite like to associate with myself. I frowned, my mouth forming a thin line. Why should I feel guilty? I didn't do anything. Damnit! Even when she's asleep she could still mess with my mind. I ran my hand through my hair again.

Serena's POV

            The sound of tinkering brought my senses slowly around waking me from my sinfully delicious dream. I inhaled sharply snuggling closer to whatever it was that I was holding. I was wrapped in an aura of all male and I felt at peace. I shifted my weight slightly and felt a sharp pain run down my spine. My eyes fluttered open and the first thing I saw was Darien. Hunched up over that stupid piece of junk looking stern, focused. I stifled the groan of dismay I felt coming. I had at some point last night hoped that if I went to sleep I would wake up and find myself in my own room and that all this was just a nightmare. I should have known better. Well my day couldn't get any worse. I mean what else could be worse than waking up and finding yourself staring at the one person who could get you so riled up without even trying?

            I stared at his brooding profile fascinated with the firm handle he had on the screwdriver. The way his attention never wavered from his objective. I watched as a hand was pushed through his thick raven strands wishing I could touch it. I saw the way his lips formed a tight thin line and I just wanted to trace it with my fingers. To release the tension I could see in his shoulders. I felt warmth in the pit of my stomach surge and spread through me, which startled me. Then I recognised that I was wrapped in his jacket surrounded by his husky maleness. I blushed and struggled to sit up shrugging his jacket off. No wonder I hurt when I moved. Sleeping on the floor left my body stiff and I groaned as I gingerly stretched my muscles.

            "Yeah I know." I heard Darien mutter under his breath. "You are the last person I expected to see so goddamn early in the morning too."

            Well! Sometimes I wonder if he has some psychological problem or if he's just mentally deranged.

            "What's for breakfast?" I snapped irately. Damn I was hungry, too hungry to bother with his conceitedness.

            Darien's head snapped up, a look of stunned surprise plastered on his face, then it was quickly replaced with anger, his eyes darkening to an intense blue.

            "Do I look like your goddamned maid? Do it yourself." He retorted.

            "Me. Make breakfast?" I drawled mockingly in my perfect English. "Whatever happened to 'Don't touch what doesn't belong to you' speech?" I threw his words back to his face feeling smug all over.

            "It's a bit late for that don't you think? Now I'm giving you permission to touch whatever you want. Just don't eat the whole place up or you'll get fat." He gave me his one look over taking in my appearance with a smirk.

            Feeling self conscious, I wrapped my arms around my middle. My eyes had widened in disbelief. "Come again?" I squeaked, my breath coming in heavy gasps.

            Darien's blue eyes narrowed. "Don't expect that just because I made you a sandwich yesterday that it's going to be a habit. Make your own breakfast."

            My head felt light, my breathing became heavy. I tightened my fingers around my waist in a protective gesture. _Fat! Darien thinks I'm fat. Well what did I care what he thought. He was just some uptight sob. with nothing better to do then humiliate me. _Then why did it hurt so much?_ I choked back the tears I knew was threatening to come out. Perhaps I was just feeling some emotional strain. I mean, the shock that I was stuck in a storeroom with a guy who had no conscious or humanity could be overwhelming. Especially after the stress of the afternoon before…I grimaced at that. It could also be contributed to feeling down when I missed the trip with my friends. Or maybe it was the fact that Darien was the second person to call me fat. Call me vain but I had always been self-conscious about my body and it didn't do to help someone's self esteem by calling them fat. I winced as the past pain resurfaced forcing it's way in my mind invading the deep tranquillity I had discovered after several months of excruciating hurt and humiliation. Several months of intense sessions with my psychiatrist._

            My beating pulse subsided and my breathing returned to normal. I shot Darien an acid glare struggling to my feet. My legs felt wobbly it took all my self will to not faint. I wandered aimlessly about the room looking for something to eat. Something nice, not too fatty, not too salty and not too sugary.

            After some moments of wandering in awkward silence I had gathered a carton of milk and a banana. Looking at the delicious food surrounding me I had lost my appetite. Nothing seemed to fit in my usual breakfast without including one of the forbidden delicacies.

            I absentmindedly nibbled on my banana, the open carton of milk left untouched. The jumble of mess in my mind seemed to be forming a picture. A faceless man, just like in my dream, murmuring sweet nothings into my ear, my skin burning with his touch. I blushed at the intimacy of the image willing it to go away, only the image just cleared a little bit more, but still I could not make out his face. Closing my eyes, I could feel the heat emanating from his bare chest, feel his lips trailing kisses down my jaw, his mouth doing something at the hollow of my neck, his tongue teasing…

            "A-hmm." I was vaulted back to the present, the fuzzy images disappearing and Darien's face came into focus. His eyes looked darker, filled with some kind of emotion I couldn't identify. He was just staring at me.

            "You-uh-looked like you were miles away." He was still staring at me, that intense way that seemed to penetrate my thoughts. Then his lips curved at the corner, amusement glittered in his eyes. "What were you-uh-thinking about?"

            I felt a flush creep up my neck. That was a question I did not intend to answer and by the way he was looking at me now it looked like he already knew the answer. My blush deepened. My face must have turned scarlet. How could I have let my thoughts carry me away like that. Now I was stuck in the most embarrassing situation ever. What must he think?

            During that fleeting moment, after being caught unawares, I had averted my eyes trying to avoid him in case I gave away something I would regret later. So giving him a quick glance then I felt my breath caught in my throat and gasped. My eyes widened. _How dare he? I could see it in his eyes, he thought I was thinking about him. Why the nerve…of all people he thought…insufferable man._

Darien's POV

            Okay. So maybe I should have been a little more reticent in the way I answered Serena with her what should I call it…order? Demand? Watching her sleep I felt content. At ease. Then when her eyes opened my heart jumped to my throat. I saw her shiver with cold as she aimlessly wandered around the room looking for some food. I felt the urge to get up and wrap her in the warmth of my jacket she shrugged off but I stayed glued to the floor. I berated myself for knowingly putting her off. I knew she was self-conscious about her weight, I could tell by the look in her face when Seiya had told her she was gaining. I could see it in her eyes when I told her she was going to get fat. That damned three-letter word that always gets at a girl.

Grumbling something obscene under my breath I picked up the screwdriver and began to put the pieces together. In the corner of my eye I cold see her sitting down, holding something…what? Breakfast? What could she possibly get in this room that's not either fatty or sugary?

I put the screwdriver down and prepared an apology off the top of my head that would both save me face and save her any further humiliation. "Umm, Sere-." I said looking up and the words just refused to come out of my lips. She hadn't heard me, which was good. She looked besotted, her untouched carton of milk by her side, holding a banana in one hand _inside_ her mouth like…

Snap out of it! I struggled to keep my body under restrain as the thought passed my mind. I looked up at her again. There was a faint blush in her cheeks, a dreamy look in her eyes. She closed her eyes and sighed her flush deepening to a pretty pink, her mouth slowly devouring the banana…her lips moving down then up, her teeth just nipping at it. I felt myself harden. What she was doing was enough to drive my senses crazy. It was bad enough that I hadn't been with another woman since Anne left me. I could feel the heat in the room and my body became aware of the long celibate life I had lived for the past two years. This was not good.

"A-hmm." That simple gesture snapped her out of her thoughts quick enough. "You-uh-looked like you were miles away." I stared at her face trying to read her thoughts. A smile touched my lips for the fleeting thought that I was the one she was thinking about. "What were you-uh-thinking about?"

I found it amusing humouring her, watching as her flushed face turned a deeper shade of scarlet. I heard her strangled gasp when she looked at me and knew she had saw the thought in my eyes. And the thought that it was me in her daydream tucked itself away in the back of my mind, I found to my surprise that it was comforting thinking it was me rather than any other man and I scowled when the glint of her engagement ring drew my attention. Seiya. I should have known.

"What do you see in him?" I growled surprised at myself for wanting to know. He doesn't seem to be the type of guy you would go out with let alone marry."

"You jerk. And you think you are?" she retorted sharply, her colour paling to her normal creamy complexion. "Just because you think you're god's gift to women doesn't mean that every girl who sets her eyes on you will think you're drop-dead-gorgeous. You may have the body and the looks of a Greek god but your personality stinks like a pig. I'm marrying Seiya because I love him and I don't see how any of that is any of your business." Her words stung like a dagger through the heart and I didn't know why.

Chad's POV

            "Where are we?" I asked again under my breath. My head resting on the steering wheel. The morning air breezed through the opening of my jacket ruffling my hair.

            "I-uh-I" I heard Ken mutter feeling anxious. "I don't know."

            I hit my head against the wheel. I knew it! Trust someone like Ken to get us lost even when he's holding a damned street directory.

            "Hey it's not all my fault. If we had stopped and stayed at that motel last night we would never have missed our turn." He exclaimed trying to defend what was left of his male pride. "We still would have made the concert if we had stayed the night but nooo, you had to insist we keep going and what do you know…"

            "Well if it's a crime to want to get there early before everyone shows up so we can get some good seats then why don't you just cuff me now." I yelled back through seething teeth. "Hell, looks like we won't even be seeing the damn show."

            "You know, why don't we just go back and see if…" Ken started.

            "No." I replied sharply interrupting him before he can say another word.

            "Well it's not like I'm not trying. I've been racking my brain trying to come up with ideas and all you do is sit there with your head on the wheel." He shouted.

            "And if you stop to remember that I told you we ran out of fuel _because_ of your last suggestion then maybe you'll get it through your puny brain why I keep saying no." I sighed and took in a deep breath. Moving I threw my head back against the headrest. "What do you think Drew?" I asked, having not heard from him since we got stranded.

            Andrew opened his eyes and I could the bleakness of our situation in his green eyes. "What are our options?" I heard him ask sourly.

            "Nil." I sighed dropping my head back on the wheel. "Nada. Zilch. Absolutely…"

            "Having trouble boys?" My head shot up and I was staring into a pair of amused violet eyes. I had been too absorbed in the depressing situation we were in I didn't even hear their car coming up. A quick glance at the others confirmed that they hadn't either. I stared at the car that occupied four of the sexiest girls of my acquaintance.

            "Why is it that boys never stop to ask for directions?" The blonde sitting in the passenger seat asked innocently although her blue eyes conveyed a stronger message.

            "Hi girls." I said smiling relief washing through me. "What brings you to this part of the world?"

            "Isn't it obvious?" The brunette asked her green eyes laughing at us. "We're the angels sent to answer your prayers."

Serena's POV

            'The insufferable pig.' I was angry. Oh yes I was very angry. How dared he? He had such nerve to pry into _my life and demand an explanation about everything _I_ do. Argh!!! Somehow I had let him get under my skin. Big mistake. But no more Miss nice Serena. Time to bring out the class A bitch everyone knows from high school. Oh yeah, I'll play this game and we'll see who comes out on top._

            _'Welcome to my game jerk.'_ I muttered staring at his broad back through slitted eyes. _'Let's see how well you can play.'_

            I felt the corners of my lips twitch in anticipation. I was actually looking forward to my little interlude with Darien. As if he knew I was looking at him his head came up and our eyes locked. I traced the contours of my lips with my tongue keeping eye contact with him. I watched as his eyes darken with what? Some emotion I couldn't quite figure out before a shutter fell over them and he was just staring back at me with no expression marring his handsome face. Oh yeah, I could fel the adrenaline rush as the next few hours in his company playing my rules began to look a whole lot better. My anticipation felt so great I could feel little electric shocks tingling all over my body. I favoured Darien with one of my smiles.

            "Welcome to my game Darien." I murmured as sultrily as I could breaking eye contact with him. Through downcast eyes, I added softly for his benefit "Rules are…there are no rules."

            I winked then I turned my back on him and walked around the little storeroom racking my brain on how I could better him. It had to be good, better than any of my other performances. Something that will tell him I'm my own master and I answer to no one. Not him. Not even Seiya.

Darien's POV

            Damn! Why does she keep getting under my skin. It's none of my business whether she marries the lunatic or not but no…I had to go and open my big fat mouth and say something like _that_. Now what she going to make out of that?

            I sighed. It didn't matter what I do I always end up insulting her or getting angry at her. Why? That's the damn problem. Just stay out of it Dare…she's no concern of yours. _Then why do I feel like I want her to be?_ The back of my neck started to tingle. I turned around and found Serena staring at me. Anyone could get lost in those big blue orbs of hers.

            I took in a sharp breath. She was tracing her lips with the tip of her tongue…_and still staring straight at me._ What's going on? Slowly the corners of her lips curved upwards. The smile started from her eyes which were now sparkling into her mouth. Her mouth that looked full, passionate. I could feel my senses stirring and I quickly put it under control. Fighting to keep an even face on.

            She turned away then said something barely audible, but I heard it none the less. "Welcome to my game Darien, rules are there are no rules." She winked at me and quickly walked off behind a couple of shelves.

            I didn't know what to think. My mouth almost dropped out of it's jaws. I felt the first signs of aching in my loins. God did that girl even know what she was doing to me. 

            "What game?" I shouted back at her wanting to know. She didn't answer me back. Frustrated, I left things as they were. Game? What does she mean? I guess I'll find out soon enough. But first I had to get myself back under control. In this storeroom, I can't find relief from a cold shower and the only other means was absolutely out of the question. _But why should it be?_ Because she's spoken for.

AN: Waddya think? R & R. Tanks!!! Smile now ^_^


	4. Saturday Afternoon

**_Opposites Attract_**

Chick-a-tee-in-ur-fface

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SM.

**AN:** Hey!!! I hope everyone had a Marry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I know I did. I am extremely sorry for the lateness of this chapter. It was my first year at uni and I was busy keeping up with social and academic engagements. You have to forgive me too because I sort of lost the thread of this story and I couldn't remember what the game was, I hope it's alright so let me know what you think.

**Chapter Four:** Saturday Afternoon

Amy's POV 

_What am I going to do_? I must have been staring out the window for some time pondering this question. And I still haven't got an answer. I couldn't possibly tell Serena, she'd get hurt. Yet, if I don't she'll be even more hurt, so either way…I don't know anymore. My head was beginning to hurt.

"Are we almost there?" I asked softly.

"Ah! So you decided to join us huh?" A soft voice purred. Mina turned around from her seat in the front to look at me and winked. "We thought maybe your mind had been abducted by aliens leaving your body helpless on the back seat."

"Yeah! Lucky for you too. If it hadn't been for us you would have been a goner." Lita smiled, her eyes twinkling with laughter. "Some mysterious supernatural being wanted your body and not just to experiment on either."

I blushed wishing they would stop teasing, but I guess telepathy doesn't really work on my friends.

"He was absolutely gorgeous! I wanted to jump him."

"Lita, you would jump anyone with legs." Mina smirked. "And maybe not even that."

"That's harsh Mina, considering you're the one stringing along…how many was it? I lost count."

Raye who had been listening from her seat behind the wheel laughed. "She has a point Mina." Checking the rear view mirror, Raye saw that the blue commodore was still following them. "Looks like the boys aren't dumb enough to get lost."

"How could they miss their turn? There are signs everywhere."

"Yeah but, you know how it is. Boys will be boys. They need to follow their directory."

"Even if it's out of date? That just shows how stupid they really are."

"Don't know what their problem is with asking for directions anyway."

"At least we saw them. They could've been stuck there for hours."

"Would've been good for them."

I sighed, glad for the distraction the boys offered my friends. Out of everyone in the group I was always the plain one. I knew without being vain that I was pretty, but I didn't feel like that around my friends. They shined while I didn't. I was just plain Amy. The smart one! My friends didn't know that it sometimes hurt when they talk about boys. I had told them that I didn't want a boyfriend because they were too much of a distraction. But none the less, I did feel lonely sometimes.

We drove past a sign. _Only another two hours, then we'll be at the beach. _I tuned out of the conversation and stared at the scenery.

Serena's POV 

I must have been mad…that's it. I must have been. Why on earth would I do that? Damn it Serena you are just asking for trouble. The game. I haven't played it in years let alone with someone like Darien. Ohhh!

I walked around the small cramped space of the storage room biting my lower lip thinking this plan through. I was angry, that was why I did it. Now can I go through with it with Darien? That would mean doing something I vowed I would never do again. Gosh, not after Melvin. But Darien is not like Melvin and it may not even work. I shook my head. It will have to work.

I heard a loud clang and second's later murmurings of frustration. He was still trying to fix that damned radio. Mustering up enough resolve I stiffened my back and headed towards the basin which was in direct view of where Darien was sitting. Time to work this game in my favour.

With lithe graceful movements I grabbed a hand towel on the way making enough noise to attract his attentions. Humming a tune my mother had taught me when I was a child I took the barrettes out of my hair letting them flow loosely down my back. Then I pulled it back out of my face and pinned it up high on my head. I felt a little tingle go down my neck and I felt a shiver of what...excitement? I knew exactly when he started to stare at me and I took advantage of it. I wet the towel and throwing my head back, I arched my back and let it drip down my chest, feeling droplets go down my cleavage.

"Mmmm…that feels nice." I murmured but loud enough for him to hear it. I guided the towel around my neck and across my chest with slow sensuous movements, letting my straps fall down my shoulders my dress barely hanging on by the slight tightness around my chest.

Pulling a stool near me I placed a leg on the stool slowly folded back the length of my skirt showing a little bit of my thigh at a time. Then I let the towel drip water down my bared thigh before guiding the towel down to my calves and back again bending down enough for a clear view of cleavage before getting up again. I felt flushed, the anticipation sending slight tremors through my body.

I caught him staring at me. His eyes were a darker shade of blue they were almost black which sent shivers down my spine but he didn't turn around embarrassed at being caught. Well. Instead I smiled at him, casting my eyes down demurely and turned around. But I had caught him tighten his jaws. His back was stiff. I mentally shrugged; maybe I did get to him. But that was just the beginning.

Darien's POV 

What the hell! Serena must be out of her mind. One minute she's yelling at me, next thing I know she's teasing me. Was this it? Her game. To seduce me witless before crushing me? No, she wasn't that kind of person. She's mad, absolutely mad. Oh! I groaned inwardly. I was so hard it hurt. Damn her impudence, walking in here just like some damned goddess Diana and having a bath right in front of me. She didn't even have the curtesy to tell me not to turn around. I shifted around uncomfortably. Maybe she didn't actually strip all off her clothes of but she did leave everything to the imagination…which wasn't very hard.

When she first walked in here I had thought she was looking for something to do or eat. But when I turned around she was just letting her hair out. Those long gorgeous golden tresses fell to her tiny waist emphasized but the nice fitting dress she wore. And her derriere, so beautifully curved. Then she had piled it up high on her head and I saw the graceful lines of her neck. I swallowed hard, holding tightly on to the radio in case I dropped it. I watched her intently, following the graceful movements of her hand watching as she arched her back showing off the perfect profile of her body and feeling my mouth go dry as droplets of water dripped down into her cleavage.

"Mmmm…that feels nice." She murmured, her voice sounding a little husky. I had almost dropped the radio. Her straps had fallen off and her dress was just holding on…damn! I gulped. I wasn't going to lose my control, not to some little whim. But damn she made it difficult. And then she went and revealed those long slender legs of hers, slowly teasing me until I couldn't breathe. I couldn't take my eyes of her. When she caught me staring she didn't look embarrassed. She smiled. Then she walked out of the room as if nothing had happened. As if she couldn't feel the sexual tension in the atmosphere. Something big was going to happen. I could feel it. I shook my head clear. I needed a shower. A cold one.

I left the radio where I had been sitting and headed towards the back door of the store room. Who knows why Andrew had a toilet in his storage room but I thank him his idiocy for it. By the time I had reached the door, any evidence of my reaction to Serena's little display had settled and without any witnesses. So what was the little scamp up to? A game. A game with no rules. And if that was just the beginning…A sly smile curved the corner of my lips. Alright Miss thinks-she's-all-that, I'll play your game. If this is your game. And we'll see who comes up on top.

Just then I heard a noise outside the door. "What the hell?" I said running into the storage room. I stopped dead in my tracks. Serena was standing in the middle of the room, her hair flowing down freely and a look of mischief on her face. The radio was on the floor sitting up right where I left it, softly playing some tune from a radio FM station. She held out her hands.

"Dance with me Darien." She asked softly. I couldn't believe it.

"How…" I couldn't bring myself to finish he sentence. I was dumbfounded. I had spent the better part of today and yesterday trying to work that radio and the minute I turn my back Serena, a slip of a girl had managed to get it to play. What a blow to my ego that was.

Serena pretending ignorance asked, "How what Darien?"

"How did you get it to work?" I managed to mumble.

"Oh, you mean the radio. I found some new batteries on one of the shelves and thought you might need them. But you weren't here so I changed them myself. Dance with me, I like this song."

Batteries! All it needed was new batteries. I couldn't move. My mouth wanted to drop to the floor. Something so simple. Why didn't I think of that? Serena came up and took my hands. She put one on her waist and held the other firmly in her right hand. So we danced.

Serena's POV 

I wish I had a camera. It was a Kodak moment for sure when I saw his face the minute he barged out of the bathroom. His stunned expression when he saw the radio working and how his inflated chest drooped when I told him all he needed were fresh batteries. I laughed softly to myself.

"Dance with me, I like this song." It was a called _Since__ you went Away_ but I couldn't remember who the artist were. It was one of the songs I liked when I was still a little girl.

He didn't move so I walked towards him and lead him into a slow dance. When my fingers touched his I felt a little tingling, I wanted to pull away but I held on to him instead. I put his right hand on my waist and kept his left in my hand. I moved and he moved with me. It felt so right being in his arms, like I belonged there. I had unconsciously moved in closer to Darien and I could smell his muskiness. Eventually he had taken over leading me into the dance, twirling me at appropriate moments. I was lost in the music that I forgot we were in a storage room.

Darien started to trace small circles with his fingers on the small of my back. His face had come down close to mine, his breathing tickling my ear. My heart started to flutter. The room started to feel small. I was so close to him now our chests were almost touching. His heat emanated through his clothing dampening the front of my dress. I leaned my head back a little to look at him, his eyes were a deep blue with an emotion I didn't recognize. My lips were parted and my eyelids heavy. I felt a hot flush in my belly, a tightening I never felt before a little lower. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted him to kiss me. He might have read my mind because his eyes went a shade darker and his head was coming ever so close. His male scent teasing my senses. Our lips almost touched, I could feel his breathing on my mouth. I just needed to move my head a little bit to the right. Then I would be kissing Darien Shields.

The music stopped, and a loud dj was talking about something. His loud voice was like a splash of cold water. I started and pulled back, shame coloured my cheeks. "I…I don't know what came over me." I murmured not looking at him. I turned and ran to the other side of the storage room. I was so humiliated. What was I doing? I told myself it was only part of the game. Only part of the game. Then why did I feel the way I felt right now. I couldn't possibly have wanted to kiss Darien. I hate him. I hate him. He was a womaniser of the worst kind. I hate him.

Darien's POV 

I stood unmoving. What had gotten into me? I almost allowed myself to kiss her. Her of all people. And she had wanted it to. He was well experienced to know when a girl wanted to be kissed. No, he was making a mess of things. He had to stop this nonsense. But he could still feel her in his arms. Could still smell her and damned he still wanted to kiss her. He let his hand run through his hair. The air was still thick with tension. This has got to stop, one way or the other. But he didn't like to think about it. He slid into the corner and closed his eyes letting the music calm his emotions, his thoughts. He let his mind wander to the last time he had seen Anne.

_"You did what?" Anne had screeched. She didn't want to believe him, not after everything she had put into this plan._

_"I ran away. I had to. You want to marry me don't you?" I asked a little uncertainly this time. She was angry. Angrier than she had ever been before. "They wouldn't let me marry you, so I had to. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

_Anne laughed. "You fool. You think I would marry you now. Now that you are a penniless nobody."_

_"But I thought…"_

_"You thought wrong. I only wanted to marry you for your money. But you had to go and ruin everything and get disinherited didn't you. No __Darien__, I don't want to marry a penniless nobody. Without your father's name, you are nothing to me."_

_I was stunned. I couldn't believe it. My mother had been right. She tried to tell me that Anne was only after my money, but I wouldn't listen to her. And now, now I had lost everything I had loved. My home, my life and Anne._

_"Goodbye __Darien__. Be a dear and call me, when you get back in their good graces will you." Anne lifted her suitcase and packed all her belongings in it as fast as she could, packing all the expensive jewellery I had bought for her as well in her small reticule. Then she walked out of my life without a second glance._

I had fisted my hands together, my mouth set in a grim line. That's what happens when you let yourself fall in love I reminded myself. Don't ever fall into that trap. I opened my eyes and sighed and looked around the room bleakly. But could I ever live without being loved. Can I bear to be alone with nothing to gain and no one to be there for me? I shook the depressing thoughts out of my head. Perhaps I should ask them to forgive me? No. Anne was not the only displeasing thing I did. And now I can't even fix that up because it's too late. I looked at the direction that Serena had walked off and hidden herself. It was too late to fix it.

**AN:** So what did you think? R&R. Let me know. Oh and characters are depicted as normal people so there are no magic. Sorry!


End file.
